Forget Me Not
by Sainted Dream
Summary: Team Urameshi needs a 5th team member for the Dark Tournament. Koenma finds a human girl who goes to watch the DT every year. She is amazingly strong...but what's wrong with her spirit energy after her sword breaks? Can she really help them win?
1. Character Profile

**_Character Information Page_**

**Name:** Izayoi Izumi Inukimi

**Nickname:** Izumi, Iz

**Age:** 15

**DOB:** August 3rd

**Height:** 4' 12"

**Weight:** 53 lbs

**Blood Type:** AB

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Hair Length:** Knees

**Eye Color:** Blue with silver around the pupil

**Body Type:** Athletic

**Race:** Human

**Race Specifics:** Spiritually aware human

**Weapons:** Halberd (Like Sonosuke from Rurouni Kenshin)

**Personality:** calm, caring, helpful, nice, kind, and sweet – once she knows you. Before then she's cold, distant, watchful, careful, rude, mean, pushy, and doubtful.

**Clothes:** Green tank top, white knee length guy shorts, and blue, black, and white high-tops. Normally wears hair up.

**Other Information:** Is incredibly strong when it comes to upper body strength. Can't use her spirit energy as a weapon like Yusuke and Kuwabara can. Doesn't trust anyone unless she knows them.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

Also, **_NO FLAMES! KEEP YOUR INSULTS TO YOURSELF!_** Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1  5th Member

**_Chapter 1_**

**_5th Member_**

**-Your POV-**

It was the day before the Dark Tournament began. You had been on your way to catch a boat to Hanging Neck Island to watch the fights until this girl with light blue hair, pink eyes, and a pink kimono stopped you and asked you to come with her. After you had you instantly wish you hadn't. She ended up being the grim reaper and working for Koenma; just your luck. You now stood in Koenma's office listening to him ask you to participate in the Dark Tournament as the 5th fighter for his team. You were rather surprised to hear that he even had a team.

"Ha! You want me to fight and risk my life for some fools I don't even know? Ha! You've got to kidding me! Like hell I'd do that! What kind of fool do you take me for?" You yelled angrily.

"Please calm down! I've seen the way you fight. You could easily win all your fights. And you don't even have to fight unless you want to or none of the other guy can." Koenma explained franticly. You believed it when he said he saw you fight, but that's all you believed. You knew that you would have a hard time in those fights after the 2nd or 3rd round. You sighed. The prince of spirit world was practically begging you.

"What will I get out of this?" you asked closing your eyes trying to calm down.

"Anything you want. Except taking over any of the 3 worlds or –"

"I'm not interesting in taking over any of the worlds. Power has never meant much to me. Weapons? I've got one. So I don't want any of your magic toys. We'll talk about this later." You said turning and heading towards the door.

"Hey! Wait, where are you going?" Koenma called after you.

"Now that's a stupid ass question, I'm going to the docks where the fighters will be picked up. Your team is the special guests this year right?" you asked looking at Koenma out of the corner of your eye.

"Well, yes." There will be a teenage boy with slicked back hair waiting for you outside the forest. Grab your weapon and head over there; he'll know what you look like." Koenma explained. You didn't say anything. You just left.

**-Kuwabara's POV-**

"Urameshi still hasn't shown up yet. What could that dummy be doing now?" I asked no one in particular.

"Hopefully he's finding us a 5th fighter." Kurama answered.

"Why don't you worry about yourself Kuwabara? Have you gotten any better since our last fight?" Hiei asked looking at the demons in front of us.

"Ha. You'll see for yourself shrimp-boy." I said confidently.

"The ship is in maties." The captain of the ship that would be taking us to Hanging Neck Island said walking up to all of us. "Now let's try to get on board without any violence." He continued.

"Hey, wait a minute sir! Our team still has some stragglers." I spoke up.

"Then we'll have to put a mark on their heads and send out a hit man, standard rule of the tournament." The captain said.

"Now, now, that's not necessary." Came a voice from behind us. We all turned around. "Sorry to keep you waiting guys." Yusuke said.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Urameshi!" I yelled angrily.

"These forest hikes really wipe me out." Yusuke said leading on a tree.

"Yeah, you look awful, oh, wait, that's just you." I joked"Yusuke." Hiei said after walking up to him. Yusuke looked at him. The minute he did Hiei attacked him with him sword. Yusuke dodged every swipe and at the end caught Hiei's sword with his right hand.

"Damn Hiei, is this how you say 'hello' to people now?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn, I don't know where you've been all this time, but it seems you've improved your skills a little bit." Hiei said with a smirk.

"Improved a little bit?! I'd say he improved a lot a bit!" I exclaimed.

"Don't be discouraged. The fact that you could fallow their moves shows that you have improved as well." Kurama said.

"So Yusuke, I assume the girl over there is going to be the 5th fighter for our team?" Hiei asked looking at a girl standing off to the side leaning against a tree. She was holding some sort of pole like thing in her hand but I couldn't tell what it was.

"You mean this little girl here? She's even smaller then Hiei!" I said receiving a glare from the girl then suddenly the tip of a giant sword was at my neck. I felt a little blood run down my neck from where the tip of the sword was touching. Her glare intensified.

"Obviously you're suppose to be my teammate, so I won't kill you; yet. But if you EVER call me a 'little girl' again I will slit your throat without hesitation." She said her voice filled with anger as she put her giant sword back on her shoulder. I was finally able to get a good look at the sword and at her. She looked about 5' if that and her sword was clearly much bigger then her. It was maybe 8' if not longer.

"Forget her. Yusuke and I are all that we require." Hiei said with a smirk.

"Enough of pesky distractions; let's all get on board!" the captain called. We all quickly got on board the ship and set off to Hanging Neck Island. Hiei stood on the railing of the ship, the girl who we found out was named Izayoi but we were to call her Izumi sat on the railing next on the left of Hiei, Yusuke sat cross legged on the floor in front of her, her legs falling to either side of him, Kurama and I stood to the right of them with me leaning against the railing, Kurama had his arms crossed.

"Shoot, nothing here but ugly monsters. I thought cruses were supposed to have pretty girls." I grumbled.

"I sure hope the island isn't as boring as this." Hiei stated looking around.

"We're not on vacation you know." Kurama stated with his eyes shut.

"I know! But couldn't they have at least given us a place to eat?" I asked. "And some pretty waitresses." I added under my breath.

"Alrightly maties turn your eyes to the captain's deck. It's still going to be quite some time before the ship finds its way to the harbor. So, we're going to have some entertainment to keep ya from getting roughty." The captain said over the loud speakers.

"Oh, I knew it! Some dinner and dancing!" I jumped up thankful. Izumi sighed while shaking her head.

"The preliminary battles of the tournament will be held here on me trusty ship." The captain continued.

"Say what?!" I asked shocked.

"A preliminary for the competition..." Hiei stated.

"...Now that we can't go anywhere." Kurama added. Suddenly the ship began to shake.

"Earthquake!" I yelled.

"Fool, there can't be earthquakes on the water." Hiei stated.

"Look!" Kurama said pointing to the left of us. We all looked to see what he was pointing at. The floor of the boat separated and a battle arena came up from the lower half of the ship.

"Whoa! That things huge!" I yelled surprised.

"She's a real beauty ain't she?" the captain stated more then asked. "Now, I'll tell it to ya straight. 15 teams have already been chosen for the Dark Tournament. They're awaiting your arrival. That means out of all of you on my ship only one team will compete on dry land." The captain explained. All the demons began complaining.

"Hold on, I thought that we were the special guests." I stated.

"This is the way they operate." Hiei said.

"All teams pick your strongest man and bring him to the arena port side. There they'll fight in a battle royal! And whoever comes out alive wins there team a ticket to fight on Hanging Neck Island." The captain said.

"So, one big beat down, huh." I stated cracking my knuckles. "Guess I'll have to show them the brand new Kuwabara super attack." I said to know one in particular as a large demon walked up behind me.

"Yes, I do prefer larger battles. One on one always makes me bored." The demon said.

"An excellent chance to sharpen my claws." Another demon said.

"Now I can kill as many apparitions as I want to, after I turn that human boy Urameshi inside out of course." Another demon said.

"Uh, what did he say about the human? You know these things are kinda big when you see them standing right next to you and everything." I stated my right eye twitching. "Hey, that's right!" I began pointing to Yusuke who was still sitting cross legged on the floor. "You're the one who wants to fight them. Well, I guess as the group leader, it is your responsibility." I started. After a second of Yusuke not saying anything I knelt down and saw that he was asleep. I grabbed the front of Yusuke's shirt and began shaking him. "Hey! Wake up Urameshi! I said it was a group leader's responsibility!" I yelled. Yusuke made no attempt to wake up. "Why do I feel like I'm talking to myself?!" I yelled again. Kurama walked up to me.

"Stop." Kurama said. I looked up at him. "The training Yusuke went through was apparently immense. You must give him time to recuperate."

"Then who's going to fight with all the big monsters?" I asked before hearing a sigh. I looked up at Izumi and saw her jumped down off of the railing over Yusuke and I. We all looked at her. She still had her sword leaning against her shoulder as she continued to walk towards the arena. None of dared to say a word to stop her.

"Well, it seems...We have a volunteer." Hiei said with a smirk. "Good, I'm anxious to see what she can do."

"Is she...Serious? Is it really a good idea that she fight? I mean, we don't even know what she's capable of. I can't even sense any spirit energy coming from her." I finally stated. Kurama and Hiei looked at me a bit shocked. Izumi walked onto the arena. She didn't look worried, nervous, happy, or anything. She had an emotionless face. "What if she loses and we all get booted from the tournament?" I asked.

"If that happens all we have to do is beat everyone else on the boat before we reach the island. We'll say we're the right team and no one will complain." Hiei stated with a smirk.

"You didn't have too many friends growing up did you?" I asked my left eyebrow twitching. I watched as Izumi stood in the battle arena.

"Let's attack the one from the human team first." One demon said.

"Then we'll start on each other." Another demon said.

"Good idea." Another demon agreed.

"Hey, we gotta do something to warn her. They're all going to gain up on her and she's trapped herself in a corner." I stated.

"Patience." Kurama said.

"Attack!" the captain called. Izumi instantly grabbed hold of her sword with both hands and held her sword to her right side and began running at the demons that were charging at her. She cut through them left and right until she was on the opposite side of the arena. None of the demons that were charging at her moved for a minute. They suddenly they all fell to the ground blood splashing everywhere. Izumi put the sword back so that it was leaning against her right shoulder again and walked off the arena towards us.

"Duh, holy crap." I said shocked.

"Her fighting style is a lot like your's Hiei. I guess that's why Yusuke can sleep so peacefully on a boat full of demons." Kurama said with a smile.

"I'm sorry to say it, but the 16th team will have to be a human one. Yusuke Urameshi's team!" the captain called.

"Good job, shorty!" I said as Izumi came to stand in front of me. She looked at me with a glare. I gulped.

"I thought we went over this. Ok, let me clear it up. You call me Izumi; nothing else. Got it?" she asked with a glare. I nodded. "Now, turn around and look behind you." She said pointing behind me.

"What?" I asked confused. We all turned to look when we saw all the demons on the ship preparing to attack us. "Hey, what's this?" I asked. "Wouldn't you know?"

"I think they stole my idea. They'll have to pay very dearly for that." Hiei said with a glare.

"Of course." Kurama said pulling out a rose. Kurama, Izumi, and Hiei jumped up leaving me behind and began to fight on different sides of the ship. I cut down every demon that got in my way.

**-Your POV-**

You began cutting down all the demons that came at with ease. All of the demons were overly confident and stupid other then that they were weak. You, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei killed off all the demons before heading back over to where Yusuke still sat sound asleep on the floor. As we turned around to face Yusuke we saw a demon was about to attack Yusuke but Yusuke suddenly stood up and started punching. The punch sent the demon flying across the deck to the other side of the ship. The demon didn't get up.

"Come on! You can't...Scare me grandma! I'll knock you back to your grave!" Yusuke yelled still asleep and still punching.

"That's a relief. He's finally awake." You heard Kuwabara say as we walked up to stand next to him.

"No fool, he's sleeping." Hiei said.

"Right now?" Kuwabara asked.

"Quit you stupid old lady!" Yusuke yelled again finally stopping his punching and falling back to the ground sitting cross legged.

"Even in his slumber Yusuke is reliving his training. His preparations should make us all jealous." Kurama said.

"But she wouldn't fight unless she had her own reasons." Kuwabara said suddenly.

"What are you mumbling?" Kurama asked before we all walked over to Yusuke.

"Hn. He's trying to talk in his sleep when she's awake." Hiei said. You mentally laughed.

"Oh, hey, what happened to the fight we were just in?" Kuwabara asked suddenly while looking around.

"Everyone's dead." Kurama answered.

"Oh, uh, weird." Kuwabara said looking around.

**-Kurama's POV-**

I went back to where I had been standing before the fight and looked over towards Izumi.

'I know what I saw. When that demon was about to attack Yusuke Izumi was afraid. Well, maybe afraid isn't the best word. Worried is better. She was worried about Yusuke's life. But when Yusuke punched the demon she looked relieved. She's obviously good at hiding her emotions but they slip through when something unexpected happens.' I thought.

**-Your POV-**

A little while later Hanging Neck Island came into view.

"A take it that's Hanging Neck Island." Kuwabara asked. "This is going to be wild you guys." Kuwabara said excitedly. "Everybody make sure not to leave me." He finished sternly.

Not long after that you got off the boat and arrived at the hotel. Yusuke was still asleep so Kuwabara was carrying him.

"Are we really staying here?" Kuwabara asked looking at the outside of the hotel. The doors of the hotel opened and you all walked in looking around. There were tons of rich people dressed in rich clothes. "Wow! Well, it's defiantly better then the pirate ship." He said as a young man in a tux came up to you all.

"Best of the evening gentle men; miss." The man said bowing. "The hotel has been expecting you. Please, fallow me." He said walking away. You all fallowed.

"I got a bad feeling about the people in here. I never trust grown up dressed that fancy." Kuwabara stated suspiciously. You all continued to fallow the butler until he showed you to you hotel room.

"I gotta hand it to em. They sure know how to make things pretty. I haven't seen this much rich stuff in my whole life." Kuwabara stated after laying Yusuke down on one of the couches. Izumi had sat down on the back of the couch with her bear foot on the right arm of the couch.

"You're evening coffee; complements of the hotel." A butler said putting down 6 coffee cups. You took your cup and began drinking it quietly. Kurama was explaining to Kuwabara how the coffee wasn't poisoned. It went silent for a minute after that until Kurama suddenly spoke up.

"Why is there only 1 coffee cup on the table?" He asked. You had noticed it too.

"That's the one I'm not drinking, duh. We had this conversation." Kuwabara said drinking his soda.

"Yes, so there should be 2; one for you and one for Yusuke." Kurama stated.

"Wow, you think Urameshi can...drink in his sleep too?" Kuwabara asked. You all suddenly heard someone take a loud sip out there drink and it clearly wasn't any of you. You all turned around to see a young boy kneeling on the table behind You, Kurama, and Hiei. The child laughed. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei stood up. You just sat on the back of the couch with your legs now hanging off the back watching the boy while you drank your coffee.

"How did you get in here?" Kurama asked.

"He must have been hiding in the room before we even got in!" Kuwabara stated.

"Fiber. Fiber. I came in the room after you got here. Isn't that what good boys are suppose to do? Oops, I guess I did forget to knock though." The young boy said taking a sip from the coffee cup. "So, you guys are the guests aren't you? You're so lucky. Oh, my name is Rinku by the way. I'm on the Rikukai team that you'll be fighting tomorrow.

"Oh, is that so?" Kuwabara asked and Rinku began to balance himself on the coffee cup.

"I wish I was a guest. They don't have to go to any of the opening ceremonies and meetings about the rules. You just show up and here and fight. Guess you don't have to learn about the prizes and final round stuff when you're going to be dead soon." Rinku stated. "Somebody told me the guests were going to be special, so I got excited, but you don't look special at all. Maybe I'll even beat you no hands." Rinku continued. You suddenly left someone's eyes on you. You looked to the left out of the corner of your eye and sigh. More company you all didn't want.

"Don't you think your talking to much?" came a voice to the left of you all. A tall man with blonde hair, a dark blue top, white pants and black boots stood there leaning against the wall.

"What? Who is he? Something's wrong. I didn't sense either of them come in." Kuwabara stated as Rinku jumped off the table and landed in front of the tall man.

"Hey there Ziru. I was just saying 'howdy-do' to our enemies." Rinku said. Ziru moved from his position against the wall and opened the hotel room door and began walking out.

"Enjoy your last night in the living." Ziru said turning around to face you all again. "Lets just say tomorrow will see you strongly resembling your coffee cup." Ziru said looking at the cup for a split instant.

"What?" Kuwabara asked looking at his coffee cup. The cup split in half. You glared. Ziru and Rinku then left.

**-Ziru's POV-**

Rinku and I left Team Urameshi's room and began to walk back to our own. I was pondering over the young girl and the boy sleeping on the couch.

"Did you see the girl and their 5th member sleeping on the couch? The girl didn't seem to even care that we were there. She was the first one to notice I was there before I said anything. As for their 5th member sleeping on the couch, he didn't move." I asked Rinku as we walked.

"So?" Rinku asked looking up at me.

"I can't figure out if it's because they knew we wouldn't attack them tonight or if they simply weren't afraid of us."

"I think they're just idiots." Rinku said happily. "The girl didn't look like much. She looked pretty weak from the looks of it." Rinku said with a laugh.

"There must be something different about those 2, we will see." I said.

**-Your POV-**

After you finished drinking your coffee you went into your room and went to bed dreaming about exactly what was going to happen tomorrow. The last thing that went through your mind was 'What have I gotten myself into?'.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

Also, **_NO FLAMES! KEEP YOUR INSULTS TO YOURSELF!_** Thank you.


End file.
